


Setting Tables

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis is in a rare moment in Dragonstone, and Selyse is on a quest to find both her husband and daughter at their large castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Tables

It's been a day since my husband arrived from King's Landing, and things were already out of the control I worked hard to establish in this household, be it when he was around or not.  
As usual, I took my meal at my private chambers with Shireen, the food was there when I arrived, untouched and cold, and my daughter was nowhere to be seen. Not in my rooms, not in her, not in my solar, and not in the Maester's tower. No, Shireen was in none of those places, and I should have guessed where she would be, the moment Stannis set foot inside their draconian castle.  
Cursing the many stairs that led her to the Painted Table's chamber, and the heavy door that remained closed, no matter how she glared at the dragons that were carved by the handle, as if they could guard the room against intruders with their inanimate stare alone, I reach what should have been my first destination. Putting my weight on my shoulder, I push open the door, and remain unburnt by the carvings that I leave behind when I close the door.  
The room is well lit by the sun light that came from the great windows, and the corners that stood by the door, too far away from the great dragon mouth that passed as window and balcony, were flaming plates that hung in the walls. At the center of the room, was the table that cause awe in many others, from the lords to the servants, but for me, it was nothing but a giant toy.  
Stannis was at his chair, where Dragonstone would be, with a sea of papers spread onto to the wooden surface of the table, and Shireen, she was sat on the table at s far end of the table, near the Wall, with little wooden ships and soldiers around her hands and legs.  
I get their attention, by cleaning my throat. Two pair of eyes look at me with identical expressions on their semi identical faces. Shireen is at that age where it's difficult to tell if their own kid is a boy or a girl, so those dark blue eyes could trick me when she made that ashamed and yet "angry to be interrupted" face, the same Stannis did all the time. But what set them apart was what they were ashamed about, in the man's face, was the sunken cheek bones and dark circles, where his only vice that is duty showed it's ugly head, and at the girl, those dark scales, pilling on top of each other, turning her once soft skin into stone.  
"I told the kitchen maids to set your favourites ready, but when I got to my chambers, there was no living soul there" I speak only to Shireen, for with Stannis, actions were what could make him react faster, being left out of this conversation was only the beginning.  
"Sorry, mother" with a small voice, her little bundle of energy replies, but makes no move from her spot, it's Stannis again, that comes to her aid, leaving his work to hoist her up from her arm pits without even moving the toys.  
"I also feel the need to apologize , my lady. If it weren't for me, Shireen would have never missed her appointments with you." the set of his jaw tell me that he is not sorry at all, but Shireen is safe from seeing her father's stubbornness by burring her face in his scruffy neck. And if he feels hurt from being excluded from our schedule, he would have to fix this on his own.  
"It's not an appointment, _my lord_ , Shireen is a child, and she must feed at an appropriate time, leave her to forget about her meals for when she's as old as you, and is too busy with her duty to remember her own mother." and that got me a truly guilty look.  
Without a word, Stannis head for the door, pulling it open with a spare arm, mocking me without knowing it, but all can be forgotten as I follow them through the castle, straight to my chambers, and when he places Shireen at her chair, he makes himself comfortable in the spare one I had ordered the servants to put there.  
None of them notices the unusual placement of the chair, or the fact that the food is made by both of their favourites, but it's not to be unexpected, since Shireen and Stannis had the bad habit of ignoring the plain to see facts when they believe that it's their wishes that are being fulfilled. I had to hide a smirk in my cup, for having both of my blue eyed demons over for lunch was my wish and not theirs.


End file.
